Many container lid locking mechanisms have been proposed. An example of a container lid locking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,488. While the many prior art container lid locking mechanisms have their uses, several shortcomings have become evident with respect to efficiently and effectively locking lids on large containers. Specifically, in the field of locking container lids for trash receptacles, there are few simple locking mechanisms, and even fewer retrofit mechanisms which can be applied to a broad variety of types and sizes of containers.
With the advent of mechanized trash removal, there have been created a number of large sized trash bins. These bins usually comprise a block shaped container with a hinged lid attached to one side thereof. The container further includes attachments for accommodating various forked lifting mechanisms of the trash removal vehicle. The containers are lifted by the lifting mechanism of the trash removal vehicle and pivoted in some fashion so that the hinged top of the container opens and the trash contained therein is emptied into the vehicle. The container is then returned to a position on the ground, and the hinged lid closes on top of the container.
Many of these large trash receptacles are rented from the trash removal service. These receptacles are not provided free of charge, and consequently their frequent emptying and service are sometimes a considerable expense. This expense is increased when unauthorized users of the receptacle freely deposit trash therein. This unauthorized use necessitates a more frequent emptying of the container, and of course the unauthorized user does not contribute to the increased expense.
For the foregoing reasons, there has existed a need to create a locking mechanism for these containers which is simple and reliable, and which can be originally and retrofitted to a broad variety of containers. While many of these containers are of all metal construction, and at that very fairly heavy gauge metal, many of the newer containers are of partial plastic construction or are of all plastic construction. Hence, the ability for a user or provider of the receptacle to attach a simple welded locking structure is limited owing to the fact that not all of the parts of the container can accommodate a weld.
Another problem of retrofitting existing containers or providing a broad application type of locking mechanism for variously sized containers is the question of custom sizing application. The solution to accommodating a broad size of containers is to create a locking mechanism which can be changed in dimension while not altering the basic operation of the locking mechanism.
The present invention seeks to obviate the shortcomings of the prior art container lid locking mechanisms, while at the same time providing a solution to the need for a retrofit locking mechanism for a wide variety of container types, materials, and sizes.